


We'll Spend Some Time Forever

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Five and Vanya take a vacation.





	We'll Spend Some Time Forever

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again w/ fiveya! this can see as a continuation _[Hurtin' in an Old Familiar Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051998)_ , but you don't need to read that to understand this! this was written for soapytoastpants in my discord, who prompted "slow dancing, vacation, margarita." hope you like it!! this installment is rated T bc things get a touch heavier than the last 2, but it's nothing big. 
> 
> thanks to hannah for beta'ing!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Vanya raises an eyebrow as Five sweeps into the cabana with a drink in each hand.

“They’re virgin,” he tells her, only a touch petulant. He passes one of the bright pink concoctions to Vanya and keeps one for himself. “Go on, try it.”

Vanya wraps her fingers around the straw and brings it to her lips. Five watches as she takes a sip, and her eyes never once leave him as she drinks. Afterwards, she smacks her lips, an exaggerated gesture. “Okay,” she concedes. “Fine.” But she lets out a giggle and lets Five pull her close against him.

“Just for you,” he says. He still craves alcohol—tequila in particular, even—but he likes looking at her with unclouded vision and a clear head.

Vanya smiles up at him. “Thank you.” She takes another long sip before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It’s a sweet thing, tangy with lime as she opens her mouth and his tongue slides along hers. “This is…” She trails off, like she can’t quite believe it.

Five can understand the feeling.

Saving the world, aging fifteen years in the span of a few months, all the insanity of their lives culminating in the two of them taking a _vacation_ of all things. Granted, Allison and Luther are on vacation, too. Five’s pretty sure Ben, Diego, and Klaus also took off into the sunset on their own sort of adventure, too. Right this moment, the only people occupying the mansion are probably Pogo and Grace.

“Five?” Vanya speaks softly. “Lost you for a minute there.”

“I’m here,” Five says. He doesn’t want to let her go but it’s awkward to bring his comically large margarita glass up to his lips for a drink. He drinks as much of it as he can, then twirls them around so he can haphazardly drop his glass onto the nearby end table.

He looks at Vanya, about to ask for hers, only to see her chugging it in an uncharacteristic display of chaos. A dribble of pink slides down her chin, and as she pulls back to breathe, Five can’t resist reaching out to swipe his thumb along her lips, collecting the pink drop on his finger. Vanya’s breathing heavy as Five brings his thumb to his mouth and laps up the sweet and tangy mixture.

He takes her drink and sets it aside; both his hands find her hips. “Dance with me,” he whispers.

Vanya winds her arms around his shoulders in response. It’s a bit of a stretch but it’s nothing unfamiliar by now. Laughing, Five waltzes them over toward the stereo in the corner. He reluctantly peels a hand away from her to reach out and fiddle with the knobs. He waits till he finds the clearest radio station, playing some top forty hit or another.

After decades alone, Five still doesn’t quite get music. But he knows Vanya does, watches her smile at a particular chord or her eyes flutter at a thrumming note. _Lovely_ , he thinks as they start to sway. He lets Vanya take the lead and guide them away from the stereo to dance in lazy circles around their room.

His neck is going to have a crick in it from the angle, but Vanya isn’t looking away so Five refuses to. The longer they stare at one another while they dance, the harder it is to keep a straight face. Eventually, Vanya’s cheeks are going pink as she starts to laugh behind her pressed lips.

Five bends and kisses her just as laughter starts bursting forth. He drinks in the sound, melodic in a way he can’t quite name. His hands trail up her body to her hair, where he buries his fingers in it. She sighs into the kiss and holds his elbows to keep him close. Five kisses her a little harder, spurred on by the beat he can barely hear over the rushing of blood in his ears.

Vanya whines softly into the kiss and she goes up on her toes, presses into it harder, even nips at his bottom lip playfully. Five breaks the kiss with a soft curse, and Vanya grins.

“You…” He murmurs, and if he weren’t already so close, he’d try and get _closer_. As it is he lets his fingers untangle from her hair and find their place at her hips again. She stretches to meet him and slowly he lifts her until her legs can curl around his waist.

“I missed you,” she says suddenly as the kiss breaks.

“I know.” Because he does; they’ve talked about it at length.

Vanya shakes her head. “I don’t know...if you understand how much.”

A flame ignites in Five’s chest, stoked by his own bitter memories. “I do,” he says. “I thought about you every day. I missed you _every_ day.” He holds her tighter, closer to his chest. She squeaks almost breathlessly at the pressure. “I’m sorry,” he hisses as he presses his forehead to hers. _Sorry for leaving, sorry for abandoning you, sorry for not getting back sooner._

Vanya tilts her head to kiss him. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” she promises. She kisses him again, hotter and harder. She licks into his mouth and answers his groan with one of her own. A feedback loop, an echo, whatever you want to call it. Five stumbles back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of their enormous bed and they both go tipping backwards.

Five groans as their bodies collide. He throws his head back but comes back when Vanya’s fingertips brush his chin and he can’t resist looking up at her.

It’s the happiest he’s ever seen her. Her eyes are clear and sparkling, her hair a little mussed and beautiful. She’s biting her bottom lip, and she no longer looks like some invisible weight rests on her shoulders. Hasn’t looked like that in months but it’s especially apparent here and now, as the sunlight streaming in glints off her skin.

Five groans again and Vanya’s eyelashes flutter.

She leans down, both her hands planted on Five’s chest. “You were right,” she murmurs, peppering kisses along his cheeks and jaw and neck in between the words. “We needed a vacation.”

Five can’t help but grin into the next kiss, his hands flexing on her hips. “I told you so,” he replies, even though it earns him a hard pinch to one nipple. He gasps at the touch and tightens his hold.

Vanya laughs. Her hair hangs over her face, makes her look soft and sensual as she looms over him like the best sort of storm cloud. She sinks down to him, covers him like fog, and he meets her halfway for a kiss.

“You’re such a brat,” she tells him with a quiet laugh.

Five smirks. “But you love it.”

Vanya kisses his chin, his lips, lets their noses just barely brush. “I do,” she agrees.


End file.
